


Total Eclipse of the Hearts

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: grangersnape100, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: An upcoming eclipse gives Severus Snape the opportunity to say something special to his apprentice, Hermione.  (Artistic license taken with eclipses)





	Total Eclipse of the Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

It was a rare event that had Hogwarts buzzing – a total solar eclipse that would be seen from Hogwarts, its path passing over the ancient castle.

Professor Trelawney bustled around in a self-important way, bangles jangling. If you believed her, she had personally arranged the eclipse.

Professor Snape was excited too, or as excited as he got, Hermione thought in amusement.

“Watching the eclipse would be unwise,” he murmured, black eyes gleaming. “Putting certain magical objects and potions out for exposure during the eclipse… very wise, indeed.”

No need to guess whose job that was going to be, Hermione sighed.

“There are many legends about eclipses,” Snape said thoughtfully to Hermione, his dark gaze resting on her familiar form.

Hermione nodded. “Yes, from many people thinking that the sun was being swallowed up by something bad.”

“There is another legend,” Snape said softly. “The sun and moon represent two people – the sun is bright and shining, busily giving warmth. The moon is cooler and often spends time alone, in the dark. Yet it craves the suns light… shines brighter with it. A solar eclipse gives them the chance to approach each other… to touch.”

He hovered near.

“Yes,” Hermione whispered.

FINIS


End file.
